Conclave:Argonak
The Argonak is a Grineer assault rifle that highlights enemies close to the reticule when aiming as long as they are within range, increasing visibility in dark areas. Its semi-auto main fire can be quickly changed to its secondary automatic mode to engage enemies with a faster fire rate and increased status chance at the cost of lowering critical chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Third highest damage of all fully automatic rifles, behind the Panthera and Buzlok, and highest damage of all hit-scan fully automatic rifles. **High and damage – effective against health and shields. *High critical chance and damage in semi-auto mode. *High status chance. *Semi-auto mode has high zoom, increasing its effectiveness at longer ranges. *When aiming, highlights enemies within range using weapon's energy color, increasing visibility. *Has one and one polarities. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Low critical chance and damage in full auto mode. *Low reload speed. *Semi-auto mode's high zoom impairs close quarter combat capability. Notes *The Argonak has two fire modes, semi-auto as its main fire mode and fully automatic mode as its secondary. Its main fire mode has good status chance and high critical chance, while the secondary mode allows automatic fire and increased status chance at the cost of reduced critical chance. **The firing sounds of both fire modes are different. The sound of the semi-auto mode is louder and has a higher pitch akin to a high-powered rifle while the fully automatic mode is quieter and sounds similar to a sub-machine gun. *The Argonak's main feature is its target-highlighting scope that functions whilst zoomed in; **Highlights targets in the color selected on the appearance energy slot. **Highlight range of 100 meters. **Targets must be within relatively close proximity of the crosshair to highlight; will not light up all enemies on screen. **''Only'' highlights enemies; will not highlight objects, squadmembers, Companions, or other allied forces (e.g. in Invasions or Syndicate Missions). **Highlights enemies through most obscuring conditions like fog or smoke, making it much easier to spot enemies in poor visibility situations. *Pitch of shots changes on the last 8 rounds letting you know you are near empty. This varies depending on magazine size. *Magazine size of 43 rounds can make the weapon feel a little sluggish to use, however when used in semi-auto mode the magazine size seems more manageable. *The zoom level is increased when aiming in semi-auto mode. Tips *The high criticals and good status chance of the main semi-auto mode makes it good for obtaining critical slash procs, which can quickly bleed enemies through their armor. **The full-auto mode can quickly stack slash procs to chip away at the health of the enemy, albeit with less damage due to the loss in crits. **The full-auto mode can also be used to stack corrosive procs to strip away enemy armor before switching back to the semi-auto mode to deal higher damaged shots. *Building status chance for the full-auto mode also gives the semi-auto mode a decent amount of status chance. Trivia *The Argonak was first revealed during Warframe Partners Shul's and InexpensiveGamer's Twitch stream on October 4th, 2017. Media Weapon_GrineerDMR.jpg argonak_scope_charger.png|A Charger, highlighted by the Argonak's Scope Argonak Grineer Rifle (Stradavar 2.0?) PoE Weapon Review Warframe - ARGONAK BUILD - Highlight and Kill 3 forma Patch History *Fixed the Argonak’s highlight not using custom colors. *'Conclave' **Argonak damage decreased in Conclave. *Introduced }} Last update: See Also *Stradavar, a Tenno select-fire rifle. de:Argonak es:Argonak